


Castiel's Coat

by nonnie



Series: Ipad!Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Sam Winchester implied, M/M, Other, Thingstiel, ipad!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	Castiel's Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ipad!Castiel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1867) by anon. 



Castiel's sleeve was getting crinkled and stained.

Sam made his bitchface, and mopped at the keyboard of his laptop with an isopropyl-soaked soft cloth.

"You should throw that in the wash," he said.

Dean clutched Castiel to his chest defensively.

"Are you trying to undress my iPad!?"


End file.
